I Love My strange girl
by hyukjae86
Summary: donghae di tembak eunhyuk yeoja aneh di sekolahnya, dengan alasan main-main dia menerimanya jadi kekasih eunhyuk
1. Chapter 1

I Love My Strange Girl

Ff pertamaku, jadi harap maklum jika ada banyak yang kurang. Aku manulis hanya untuk pasangan haehyuk.

Summary :

Dongahe di tembak oleh yeoja aneh di kelasnya, dan dia menerima nya hanya alasan untuk main-main saja. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang donghae tidak ketahui dalam diri yeoja aneh itu.

23.00pm

Cklek.. kubuka pintu apartemen "kami" gelap dan sunyi sekali tidak ada 'dia' seseorang yang tinggal bersamaku sejak 6 bulan lalu. Aku baru saja pulang kuliah, kalian mungkin heran aku baru pulang malam begini sedangkan aku kuliah dari pagi buta, ini gara-gara orang itu aku jadi malas dirumah yang seperti rumah hantu tanpa sosoknya.

Huh.. selesai mandi menghilang kan penat dalam seharian ini, aku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk berukuran king size ini, kasur ini terasa luas sekali berbeda kalau ada "dia" kasur ini menjadi sangat sempit untuk kita berdua.

"kapan kau pulang" ku usap photo sesorang itu di hpku. Lee hyuk jae, seseorang yang membuatku seperti ini, lee hyukjaeKU.

Entah racun apa yang dia berikan padaku, membuat ku tergila-gila padanya. Yeoja aneh, pemaksa, keras kepala, suka ngomong sendiri, pokoknya yang jelek-jelek yang tak pernah dalam pikiranku untuk mengenalnya, itu DULU, Sekarang beginilah aku kalau tidak ada dia. Seperti tidak ada semangat untuk hidup.

Semua Berawal dari hari valentine saat kami kelas 2 sma.

()()()

14 Februari

Seperti biasa aku sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanku di kantin saat jam istirahat.

"hmm.. donghae-ssi" tiba-tiba dia datang dari belakang, mengagetkan kami, seingatku dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan sesorang di sekolah ini, selain guru sepertinya. Aku memang tahu dirinya, karna kita berdua satu kelas dari awal masuk sekolah ini, dan bangkunya saat kelas satu tepat disampingku. Dan aku mengingatnya karena dia yeoja teraneh yang pernah aku temui. Dengan penampilan pakaian yang rapi mungkin sedikit nerd, kacamata besar, rambut berponi dan pendek, dan selalu menunduk entah apa yang dilihatnya dibawah sana

"kau memanggilku?" tanyaku heran

"ne" kau masih saja menunduk.

Teman-temanku menatap aneh kearah kami, hey aku tidak mengenal dia, kalian jangan berpikiran macam-macam.

"ada apa?"

"boleh aku berbicara padamu?"

"bicara saja" oh ayolah cepetan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku tak mau dianggap ada hubungan dengan orang aneh sepertimu. Aku bukan nya jahat, tapi perlu kalian tahu aku ini siswa terpopuler disekolah ini, aku tidak mau dibicarakan yang aneh-aneh saja.

"aku tidak bisa bicara disini, aku Cuma ingin berbicara berdua denganmu"

"huh.. baiklah, ayo" benar-benar merepotkan. Aku jalan duluan sedangkan dia mengekor dibelakangku.

Aku berjalan kearah taman samping lapangan voly.

"kau ingin membicarakan apa?" aku langsung bertanya sampai disana.

"aa..anu..aaku"

"cepatlah" aku sudah tak sabar lagi

"mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" dia berbicara sangat cepat sambil menyodorkan paperbag yang dia bawa dari tadi. APA? Jadi pacarnya..aku sangat kaget. Yeoja inin benar-benar tidak waras, aku seorang idola disini disuruhmenjadi pacarnya. Pacar seorang yeoja teraneh di sekolah ini. Oh no no no

"tidak salah apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

Kau mendongak, menatapku serius

"tidak, aku menyukaimu" hmpph,, aku menahan tawaku. Oh aku tidak menyangka pesona ku sampai dia juga kena. Tapi lucu juga punya pacar seperti dia mungkin, selama ini mantan pacar-pacarku semuanya sempurna, jadi tidak ada tantangan tersendiri dalam hubungan tersebut, kalau aku punya pacar seperti dia, mungkin lebih unik, oh ayolah lee donghae, mana mungkin kan kau menerimanya. Aku masih berkutat dengan pikiran ku sendiri.

"kau mau?" tanyanya lagi.

"mau apa?"

"jadi pacarku"

"hmm baiklah" tepat satu detik aku mengucapkan itu, dia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatapku dengan muka yang memerah. Aku baru tahu kalau dia bisa blushing juga.

"benarkah?" tanya hyukjae yang masih tidak percaya.

"ne, tapi ada satu syarat?"

"apa itu?"

"tidak ada yang boleh tahu hubungan kita" kau mempoutkan bibirmu merasa tidak suka dengan usulku, lucu juga tingkahnya.

"baiklah" hyukjae menjawab dengan lesu

"tapi kalau diluar sekolah boleh kan?"hyukjae bertanya dengan semangat.

" ne, ne "

"yeayy donghae jadi pacarku" Ucapnya setengah berteriak sambil berputar-putar didepanku. Oh tidak jangan kumat lagi sifat anehmu itu

Apa dia lupa syarat yang aku ajukan, kalau dia berteriak seperti ini bisa-bisa satu sekolah tahu.

Kubekap mulutnya yang masih berteriak-teriak tidak tahu malu. Dia langsung diam dan menatap mataku.

"apa kau ingin satu sekolah tahu hyukjae-ssi"

"hehe mian, habisnya aku senang sekali" dia menjawab dengan cengiran bodohnya." Sudah aku mau ke kelas saja"

"tunggu" aku menoleh saat dia menarik tanganku.

"ini untukmu" dia menyerahkan paper bag itu padaku.

"apa ini?"

" coklat, aku khusus buatkan ini untukmu"

"hmm.. terima kasih, aku mau ke kelas"

"tunggu!" dia mencegah ku lagi

" apa lagi" tanyaku

"kau panggil aku eunhyuk saja ne? Teman-teman dekat ku memanggilku seperti itu" oh dia punya teman dekat juga. Aku tidak pernah lihat dia berbicara dengan seseorang di sekolah selama ini

"ok, kau juga panggil aku donghae saja, tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi, aku mau ke kelas"

"tidak ada donghae ssi-emm.. donghae-ah"

"baiklah aku ke kelas dulu" entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kata itu

Akupun meninggalkannya di taman itu. Siap-siap lee donghae mulai sekarang kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru dengan sifat yang aneh itu. Aku tidak tahu bakal berapa lama hubungan ini akan berjalan.

()()()()

Dulu aku mungkin memanggapnya yeoja aneh, tapi dengan keanehannya itu dia membuat ku jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya dengan tatapan polosnya jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, hanya dengan senyumnya aku bisa tersenyum dengan lebar, semua keanehan nya membuat aku gila. Di benar-benar sempurna untukku, HANYA UNTUKKU.

Mataku belum juga mengantuk, sudah jam 01.00 pagi. Apa kau juga tidak bisa tidur sepertiku. Tanggal 14 februari itu selalu kau lingkari setiap awal tahun kau membeli kalender, setelah itu tanggal akan melingkari tanggal 4 april bukan tanggal 15 oktober.

()()()

Kring..kring ..

Bel istirahat berbunyi

"ah aku lapar, ayo kita makan donghae-ah" ajak teman sebangku ku

"kau duluan saja, aku sedang ada urusan"

"baiklah, aku duluan ne?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Aku memang ada urusan, urusan dengan kekasih baruku, ya kalau dihitung ini sudah 3 hari setelah kejadian saat hari valentine kemarin.

Aku keluar kelas pergi ke tempat rahasia 'dia', tepatnya di belakang perpistakaan sekolah. Aku lapar, sangat lapar malah, kalau bukan karna paksaan eunhyuk kemarin mungkin aku sudah ada di kantin dengan berbagai macam makanan di piringku.

Kemarin saat kami pulang berdua dia memaksaku untuk mau dibawakan bekal olehnya. Biasanya para namja yang minta dibawakan bekal makan siang, tapi aku malah dipaksa menyetujui permintaan nya. Ya aku baru tahu eunhyuk mempunyai sikap pemaksa. Memaksa untuk pulang bersama, memaksaku menyimpan no handphone nya, memaksa mengantarkannya sampai depan pagar rumahnya, dan sekarang memaksaku memakan bekal hasil buatannya. Mudah-mudah saja makanan nya enak, dan tidak membuat aku sakit perut tentunya.

Dia ada dipohon rindang itu sambil menatapku yang sedang berjlan kearahnya, dan jangan lupakan senyum gummmy smile nya.

" kau lama sekali" eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya saat aku sudah duduk disamping dia dengan beralaskan rerumputan.

"untung-untung aku mau datang kesini" eunhyuk menghela nafas kesal saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

" mana makanannya, aku sudah lapar" aku mengingat kan eunhyuk tentang alasan aku datang kemari, tak lama senyumnya pun berkembang kembali, sambil menyodorkan kotak nasi dan sebotol air minum.

Aku buka kotak bekal itu, hei.. apain ini, aku belum pernah melihat makanan yang berbentuk seperti ini, aku mengendus bau dalam kotak ini, oh semoga saja tidak ada racunnya dalam makanan ini.

" apa ini?" tanya ku pada eunhyuk yang sepertinya sangat senang aku menerima kotak nasi darinya.

" nasi goreng spesial ala chef hyukkie" eunhyuk menjawab dengan bangga nya.

Aku seperti di introgasi olehnya, setiap detik aku lakukan selalu di perhatikan olehnya. Aku mengambil sumpit yang eunhyuk sodorkan, dengan satu suapan aku mulai memakanyya.

OH NOO...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL

Chapter 2

Thanks buat yang sudah review

Cast : Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae(eunhyuk)

Pairing : HaeHyuk couple

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Happy Reading...

Aku mulai menyuap makanan itu.

OH NOOO

APA INI? Aku langsung meneguk minum yang eunhyuk sodorkan tadi.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya ku padanya.

"wae? Apa rasanya aneh donghae-ah?"

" Kau tidak menyicicipinya saat memasak, kalau tidak aneh mana mungkin aku memasang tampang seperti ini" jawab ku kesal

Tentu aku sangat kesal, perlu aku jelaskan rasa nasi goreng ala hyukkie yang di pamerkan depanku. Nasi gorengnya Sangat asin, mungkin kalau aku makan nya sambil menutup mata aku kira itu garam bukan nasi.

"benarkah? Memang rasanya seperti apa?" eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya

"asin, sangat asin" aku sangat menyesal menyetujui dia membawakan ku makan siang buatannya. Aku pikir makanan nya akan enak karena eunhyuk sangat ngotot ingin memasak untukku.

"mianhae" hanya kata itu yang bisa eunhyuk katakan saat itu. " aku hanya ingin memberikan pacarku makanan hasil buatan ku seperti pasangan-pasangan lain" lanjutnya

Itu untuk pasangan yang yeojanya bisa masak, sedangkan eunhyuk sangat terlihat dia tidak bisa memasak.

Cukup ini pertama dan terakhirnya kali aku mencicipi masakannya.

···

Mengingat masakan pertama nya dulu, benar-benar lucu. Aku serius masakan eunhyuk sangat tidak enak saat itu, kalau sekarang yah ada perubahan sedikit dalam masakannya. Apalagi saat kami mulai tinggal bersama, dia mati-matian ingin belajar masak dengan noona ku.

Aku jadi ingin makan masakannya.

"hyukkie... jeongmal bogoshippo"

Ini semua gara-gara Kim Ryewook. Kalau saja dia tidak mengajak eunhyuk keacara yang tidak penting itu, mungkin eunhyuk sudah terlelap dalam pelukanku.

Hyukkie kau harus membayar semua ini

···

"kau tahu gara-gara kyuhyun memberiku film hantu itu aku jadi ketakutan semalaman, makanya aku meneleponmu supaya aku tidak terlalu takut, tapi tak berapa lama kau malah tertidur" eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. " karena aku masih ketakutan aku jadi tidur dengan kyuhyun dan bla,,bla..bla" entah apa yang eunhyuk ceritakan selanjutnya.

Aku dan eunhyuk sedang jalan berdua pulang sekolah, dan tentunya dengan paksaan eunhyuk

Sepanjang perjalanan dari gang sekolah kami (ingat kami masih backstreet jadi bukan dari gerbang sekolah pulang berduanya) eunhyuk tidak berhenti bicara sedikitpun, dan parahnya dia seperti itu dari pertama kali aku pulang bareng eunhyuk.

Aku tidak menyangka dia sangat sangat secerewet ini. Aku lebih menfokuskan melihat sekeliling dari pada mendengar cerita yang hanya berkisar tentang percekcokan eunhyuk dengan adik bungsunya kyuhyun dan choco anjing peliharaan eunhyuk.

"DONGHAE" teriak eunhyuk di depan telingaku

"yak.. kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya ku kesal

"habisnya aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali tapi kau tidak menjawab" benarkah? Sepertinya aku melamun tadi

"ada apa?" aku bertanya, eunhyuk malah cengar-cengir memamerkan gummy smile nya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia mau ini

"aku mau es krim" BINGO.. betulkan tebakanku

"baiklah"

"yeay.. kau memang pacar yang baik hae" aku masih agak risih mendengarnya. Kenyataan bahwa aku adalah pacar eunhyuk.

Tak lama eunhyuk berdiri di sampingku dengan es krim ditangannya. Rasa strawberry buah kesukaan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk selalu memilih rasa strawberry jika membeli makanan maka nya aku tahu.

Aku dan eunhyuk duduk di bangku halte, menunggu bis. Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"dongahae-ah" aku langsung menoleh saat ada yang memanggilku. Oh tidak, siapa yang memergokiku saat bersama eunhyuk. Jangan sampai teman sekelasku atau fans-fans ku

Ah ternyata Yoona teman dari kelas sebelah

"oh yoona" sapaku. Eunhyuk hanya diam, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan kedatangan yoona.

"oppa, kau sedang apa?"

"tentunya saja menunggu bis"

"sendiri?" hah aku kaget dia bertanya seperti itu, apa dia tidak tahu ada eunhyuk disampingku. Walaupun jarak kami duduk tidak terlalu dekat.

"uh..nnde.." jawabku ragu " kau tidak pulang juga?" lanjutku

"jemputanku tidak datang makanya aku menunggu bis disini oppa" jawabnya sambil duduk di sampingku.

Aku mengintip eunhyuk dari belakang tubuh yoona, dia sedang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil sesekali menjilat es krim yang tadi aku beli.

Tak lama bis pun datang. Aku langsung berdiri di ikuti yoona yang berjalan di belakang ku.

Aku memilih kursi barisan kedua dibelakang, tepat aku menempalkan pantatku dibangku bis ini yoona sudah duduk disampingku. Aku menengok kanan kiri ternyata eunhyuk ada dibangku belakang. Saat mata kami bertemu eunhyuk langsung mamalingkan wajahnya, dia marah aku tahu itu.

Aku mengobrol banyak dengan yoona sepanjang perjalanan. Dia yeoja paling banyak di incar disekolah. Cantik dan menarik.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu bis berhenti di halte selanjutnya.

"oppa, aku duluan ne" pamit yoona. Oh dia berhenti disini

"ne" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Yoona pun keluar dan tak lama bis berjalan kembali.

Ddrrt..

Ada pesan masuk di hpku. Siapa? Eunhyuk? aku langsung menoleh kebelakang tempat dia duduk. Dia langsung memalingkan mukanya. Ada apa dengan yeoja aneh ini?

From : eunhyuk

Merasa kesepian donghae-ssi

Apa maksudnya. Aku membalas pesannya.

Ddrrt

···

From : eunhyuk

Habis ditinggal yeoja paling cantik disekolah sampai mengabaikan pacarmu

···

Huffh .. dia mencoba menahan tawaku. Aku berjalan pelan kearah belakang takut-takut bis berhenti tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk kaget saat aku sudah ada di depannya. Aku menarik tangannya sampai dia terbangun dan membawanya kedepan pintu bis.

Sebentar lagi tempat pemberhentian kami sampai, makanya aku menariknya kearah pintu keluar ini. 5 menit bis berhenti. Aku dan eunhyuk pun turun

Aku melepas genggaman tangan kami, dan berjalan di samping eunhyuk. Kami sama-sama diam,sampai akhirnya kami sampai depan pagar rumah eunhyuk.

"aku pulang dulu" pamitku. Aku berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi

"tunggu" eunhyuk memanggilku

"ada apa?" aku berbalik lagi kearahnya.

Jangan menyuruhku untuk mampir ke rumahmu Lee Hyukjae. Bukannya aku tak suka dengan keluarganya. Tapi lebih tepatnya adik nya yang bernama kyuhyun itu. yang selalu masuk daftar cerita eunhyuk setiap pulang sekolah. Dan itu hanya seputar pertengkaran kakak adik ini. Aku masih kesal dengan kyuhyun karena aku kemarin kalah main game dengannya. Kyuhyun memang rajanya game, gara-gara aku kalah aku harus mentraktirnya di game center selama 2 jam.

Eunhyuk menatapku serius, dia menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar dan...

"aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan yoona atau yeoja manapun di sekolah"

To Be Continue

Note : di sini eunhyuk mirip shizuru di film jepang judulnya Tada kimiwa aishiteru (Heavenly Forest) Karakternya yang agak aneh tapi jujur sama dirinya sendiri, kalau dia gak suka, di bakal bilang gak suka sebaliknya juga. Cewek apa adanya.

Dan ini cerita flashback donghae menceritakan masa lalu dia bersama eunhyuk. Mian jika agak aneh. Cuma flashback tapi nyampe berchapter-chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL

Chapter 3

Main cast : HaeHyuk

Thanks yang udah riview, kalo review tambah banyak aku semangat buat ngelajutin ff ini, so review ne...

·

·

·

····

09.00

Hari minggu, akhirnya ada hari yang tenang juga. Jam segini aku masih ada di dalam selimut tebalku. Eomma dan appa sedang pergi ke tempat bibi di mokpo sampai tiga hari ke depan. Itu artinya aku bebas. Ini hari yang aku tunggu, bisa tidur seharian, malas-malasan di rumah, dan yang paling penting tidak ada eunhyuk di sekitarku.

Ddrrrt.. .

Hah siapa pagi-pagi menelepon mengganggu acara malas-malasan ku saja. Rumah eunhyuk, ada apa?

"yeobseo?´sapa ku

"ah, ne ahjumma, baik aku akan segera kesana"

Hah baru saja aku merasa senang, eomma eunhyuk mengajakku jalan-jalan bersama mereka. Yah aku ketemu lagi dengan eunhyuk, padahal aku ingin sehari saja tidak bertemu dengan nya.

Apa aku memang tidak cocok dengan eunhyuk, tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah sih berantem hebatdengannya, hanya aku saja yang suka kesal dengan alasan tidak jelas dengannya.

Aku bangun dari acara malas-malasan ku, bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan pergi.

"donghae" eomma eunhyuk memanggilku semangat saat aku baru membuka pintu pagar rumah keluarga lee.

Tidak ku pungkiri aku sedekat ini dengan keluaga eunhyuk, padahal kan aku menerimanya hanya alasan main-main saja, dan sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berpacaran sampai bertemu dengan orang tua mereka.

"ne, ahjumma" jawabku

"memang kita mau kemana?" tanyaku

"ke pantai, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini apalagi hyukkie pertama kali membawa namjachingunya"

"yakk,EOMMA" itu bukan suara ku, siapa lagi kalo bukan eunhyuk.

Tentu saja pertama kali, memang siapa yang pernah menjadi kekasih eunhyuk selain aku.

"eomma tinggal dulu ya hae-ah" Eomma pergi ke dalam rumah entah menyiapkan apa. Aku melihat eunhyuk membawa tas-tas dengan susah payah. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia memang suka membuatku tersenyum dengan tingkah anehnya.

Aku membantu menaruh tas-tas yang eunhyuk bawa tadi ke dalam bagasi mobil keluarga Lee.

"mianhae, eomma yang memaksaku untuk mengajakmu datang" ucap eunhyuk dengan wajah menyesal.

"gwenchana, lagi pula aku tidak ada kerjaan di rumah" dusta ku

"woahh pantai" eunhyuk langsung berlari melihat air biru yang terhampar luas. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam, ternyata tidak buruk juga menyutujui ajakan keluarga lee.

"ayo hyung bantu aku angkat barang-barang" ajak kyuhyun si bungsu.

Aku mulai mengangkat barang-barang bersama kyuhyun

"hyung kau tidak main-main kan dengan noona ku kan?"tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"ne?"ucapku terkejut. Apa maksud yang dia katakan.

Apa aku terlihat sedang mempermainkan eunhyuk. Jujur saat ini aku belum kepikiran untuk memutuskan hubungan ini.

"aku hanya ingin kau menjaga noonaku dengan baik" ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih kebingungan. Ternyata kyuhyun perhatian juga, walaupun yang aku tahu eunhyuk dan kyuhyun kalau bertemu hanya akan ada pertengkaran yang tidak bermutu. Tapi dibalik itu dia masih perhatian pada kakaknya.

"ayo hae cepat" teriak eunhyuk yang ada di depanku.

"cepat, cepat hae, nanti perahunya keburu pergi" eunhyuk masih dengan teriaknya tapi sekarang dibarengi dengan lambaian tangannya.

Apa dia tidak capek-capek, perlu kuberitahu dari awal dia sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah berhenti sebentar saja, apa untuk duduk sebentar, dia terus berlari kesana-kemari, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan menyeretku untuk mengikutinya.

Dan sekarang eunhyuk sedang mengejar perahu nelayan yang sedang menepi dipinggir pantai. Katanya dia ingin naik perahu itu, dan menggeretku untuk ikut dengannya.

"ayo hae" dia menarik tanganku lagi. Aku benar-benar capek, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Tanpa aku dan eunhyuk sadari ternyata perahu tersebut sudah pergi ke tengah laut.

"hyuk, perahu nya sudah tidak ada" eunhyuk langsung berbalik kebelakang memastikan masih adakah perahu tersebut. Dan sedetiknya dia berbalik lagi kearahku sambil menatapku kesal

"gara-gara kau lama, jadi perahunya pergikan" ucapnya kesal.

"padahal kan aku ingin sekali naik perahu itu" mata nya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Oh tidak, jangan sampai kau menangis, bisa-bisa aku di buang ketengah laut nanti. kau tak mau kan kekasihmu yang tampan ini di lempar ketengah laut.

"husst.. jangan nagis dong hyukkie" aku mencoba membujuknya

"habisnya hae menyebalkan, kan aku ingin sekali naik perahu itu" satu air mata lolos dimata bening nya, aduh gawat ini

"mianhae hyukki, aku benar-benar capek, kita istirahay dulu ne?" masih dengan membujuknya

Dia menurut dan duduk di atas pasir putih mengikutiku.

Kami berdua hanya saling diam dengan pikiran masing-masing dengan perlahan matahari mulai terbenam. Dari sudut mataku eunhyuk membuka kaca matanya mungkin basah terkena ciprtan ombak, tanpa sadar aku manoleh kearahnya.

Cantik... kata itu yang hanya bisa keluar di pikiranku. Entah mengapa dalam penglihatanku sekarang eunhyuk sangat cantik, sangat-sangat cantik. Dengan disinari sinar matari yang kekuning-kuningan, rambut yang agak berantakan, mata yang terpejam, bibir merah mungilnya, hidung mancung yang sangat pas untuknya, sempurna. Aku seperti terhipnotis melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mukaku. Merasa dipandangi begitu intens eunhyuk membuka matanya dan menatap kearahku. Mata bulat yang bercahaya itu akhirnya terbuka.

"kau kenapa hae-ah? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya eunhyuk yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"an..ni" jawab ku gugup. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di jantungku. Ada persaan yang tidak aku tahu apa itu.

"ayo kita pulang" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, aku bangun dari acara dudukku dan eunhyuk pun ikut bangun dibantu olehku. Kami mulai berjalan ke arah keluarga eunhyuk yang menunggu sambil bergandengan tangan.

Hari itu aku baru merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap eunhyuk. Tapi belum di kategorikan dengan perasaan cinta, entahlah yang jelas sejak saat itu aku mulai suka eunhyuk berada di dekatku.

Masih dengan mata yang tidak mau terpejam juga, aku mencoba mengingat lagi perjalanan hubungan aku dengan eunhyuk. Ah iya kalian tahu eunhyuk sedikit posesif terhadapku, tentu saja masih posesifan aku dari pada dia. Dulu eunhyuk suka cemburu terhadap Yoona.

"pagi oppa" sapa Yoona yang baru saja masuk ke kelasku. Akhir-akhir ini atau lebih tepatnya sejak aku bertemu dengannya di bis dia suka datang ke kelasku. Dan pada akhirnya aku di gossipkan satu sekolah aku berpacaran dengannya. dan teman-temanku suka sekali mengejek-ejekku.

"pagi" aku membalas sapaan nya

"oppa kemarin liburan pergi kemana?" tanya Yoona yang sudah duduk di bangku sampingku.

"hanya di rumah" jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"kapan-kapan jika libur kita main yuk oppa" ajaknya

Aku mulai berpikir, eunhyuk sudah dengan terang-terangan bilang tidak suka melihatku dengan Yoona apalagi kalau pergi berdua...

"ne" jawabku.

" ah gomawo oppa"

"oppa, kenapa yeoja itu suka melihaku sih" ucap Yoona sambil menunjuk kearah bangku di belakang. Yang di tunjuknya tak lain adalah Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk sedang menatap tajam kearah kami berdua.

"aku tidak tahu"

"ya sudah oppa, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi aku kekelas dulu ne"

Drrrt.. hp ku bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk

From : Eunhyuk

'eomma membawakan mu bekal makan siang'

Isi pesan tak jarang Ny,Lee suka membawakanku bekal karena waktu tanpa sengaja aku bercerita dengannya tentang masakan eunhyuk. Dan Ny,Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ceritaku.

To : Eunhyuk

'ne, jam istirahat tunggu aku du tempat biasa ne'

Tak lama aku membalas pesan eunhyuk bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid mulai masuk dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Songsengnim datang dengan membawa anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengaku dan sama seragamnya denganku. Apa ada anak baru? Aku bertanya dalam hati

"anak-anak kita ada murid baru, perkenalkan namamu" perintah songsengnim pada anak baru tersebut.

"annyonghaseyo. Namaku Kim Kibum imnida"

Selesai dari acara berdiri kembali

"baiklah, Kim Kibum kamu duduk bersama Hyukjae di bangku itu"

TBC

Miaaaan update nya lama, gak tahu beberapa hari ini aku lagi malaaaaaaaas banget. Mati ide mudah-mudah chapter selanjutnya gak lama. Kalau riview nya banyak aku jadi semangat buat lanjutin ff ini.

Intinya don't forget to riview


	4. Chapter 4

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL

Chapter 4

Cast : Donghae and Eunhyuk (haehyuk)

Note: kata yang _italic_ itu masa yang sekarang. Kan ini ceritanya flashback

/

Happy Reading...

/

"anyoeonghasseyo, Kim Kibum immida"

"baiklah, Kim Kibum kamu duduk bersama Hyukjae di bangku itu"

Aku langsung menghadap kedepan saat sonsengnim menyuruh anak baru itu duduk di bangku eunhyuk. Anak baru yang ku ketahui bernama kibum itu mangganggukkkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah apa yang di katakan oleh sonsengnim tadi, tepat nya bangku eunhyuk.

Tapi sepertinya eunhyuk tidakmenyadarinya karena dia hanya sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya, sampai anak baru itu duduk baru dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Anak baru itusepertinya menyapa eunhyuk tapi hanya di balas dengan tatapan datarnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, untung saja aku punya yeojachingu yang seperti dia, cuek dengan orang di sekitarnya.

Hey Lee donghae kenapa kau senang? Bukankah kau tidak perduli dengannya. ah beberapa hari ini ada yang salah dengan kepalaku.

Aku balikkan lagi badan ku ke arah papan tulis, lebih baik memerhatikan apa yang sonsengnim katakan dari pada memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

/

Tettt..

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"donghae oppa" teriak Yoona yang baru saja masuk ke kelasku.

"ayo kita makan di kantin" ajak nya sambil menarikku.

Aku tak bisa menolaknya karena teman-teman ku memperhatikan kami. Akhirnya aku menurut dan ikut dengannya.

/

Setelah hampir setengah jam menghabiskan waktu untuk makan, akhirnya aku kembali kekelas masih bersama dengan Yoona.

"oppa aku ke kelas dulu ne" pamitnya saat kami sudah di depan kelasku.

"ne" jawabku.

Aku pun masuk kedalam kelas dan berjalan kearah bangku ku. Saat aku berjalan aku sedikit melihat kearah bangku eunhyuk. tapi dia tidak ada disana. Kemana? Tanya ku dalam hati.

Oh tidak! Bukankah aku punya janji dengannya untuk makan bekal dari umma eunhyuk bersama. Dasar bodoh donghae. Detik itu juga aku langsung berlari keluar kelas menuju tempat aku dan eunhyuk biasa bertemu.

Dia masih disana, aku melihatnya dari jauh. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Saat aku sudah sampai dihadapannya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang datar yang aku tidak bisa membacanya. Apa dia marah? Tentu saja dasar bodoh.

"mianhae" hanya kata itu yang bisa aku ucapkan padanya.

"apa kau sudah makan?" dia malah bertanya seperti itu, seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa dia sudah makan atau belum. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"kau makanlah" aku mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan nya. Kalau aku menjawab aku takut dia tambah marah padaku.

"tidak, aku tidak lapar" tolaknya.

"kita tetap disini kalau kau tidak makan"

"aku bilang aku tidak lapar" jawabnya tegas. Baiklah dia memang keras kepala.

"oke ayo kita ke kelas" ajak ku sambil menarik tangannya.

Dia tetap diam duduk di situ tidak mau berdiri.

"ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke belakang.

"saranghae" aku kaget mendengarnya. Disaat aku berbuat salah dia malah mengatakan hal itu. entahlah aku tak bisa menjawab kata-kata itu. aku belum tahu perasaanku padanya

"kajja" ajak ku lagi sambil menarik tangannya lagi.

"aku akan membuatmu mengatakan kata-kata itu lebih banyak dari pada aku sekarang"lanjutnya. Aku tetap menariknya dan dia menurut saja di belakangku.

Setelah sampai di area kelas aku melepaskan genggaman ku. Dan eunhyuk masih mengekor di belakangku. Untung saja sonsengnim belum datang.

Sepertinya teman-teman tidak curiga aku datang hampir bersamaan dengan eunhyuk.

/

"ibu akan memberikan tugas kelompok pada kalian" ucap sonsengnim saat-saat jam pelajarannya sebentar lagi selesai.

"kelompok nya cukup satu bangku saja, kalian cukup mewawancarai sebuah usaha atau perusahaan dan mencatatnya dalam jurnal hingga menjadi laporan keuangan, paling lambat 2 minggu dari sekarang" lanjut sonsengnim menjelaskan tugas kami.

Setelah itu sonsengnim pun meninggalkan kelas. Aku menoleh kearah bangku eunhyuk, dia sedang mengobrol dengan kibum anak baru tadi. Mungkin mereka membicarakan tugas tadi, hey kenapa aku harus perduli. Hari ini kau benar-benar aneh lee donghae.

Anak-anak di kelasku sudah mulai keluar kelas untuk pulang. Tersisa hanya aku, eunhyuk dan kibum. Kenapa anak baru itu belum pulang. Aku masih menunggu nya untuk pergi walaupun dia anak baru tapi tetap saja kan aku harus hati-hati.

Setelah 10 menit akhirnya dia pun keluar. Dan eunhyuk mulai membereskan barang-barang dan di masukkan kedalam tas nya.

"sepertinya kau mulai akrab dengannya?" tanya ku walau aku masih duduk dibangku ku.

"siapa?" tanya eunhyuk yang masih sibuk membereskan tasnya.

"anak baru itu siapa lagi"

"aku dan dia hanya membicarakan tugas dari sonsengnim" dia mulai bangun dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

/

Kami berdua sudah ada dalam bus, eunhyuk sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam saja sambil mendengar kan lagu dari hp nya. Sepertinya dia masih marah padaku.

Bus berhenti di halte yang biasa kami turun, eunhyuk mulai bangun tapi aku menahannya, dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali. Dia menatapku bingung, aku memang punya rencana hari ini. Ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan berdua. Sejak aku berpacaran dengannya kami tidak pernah jalan berdua saja, paling hanya pulang bersama, apa itu di kategorikan jalan berdua.

"kita sudah sampai" akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya, walau hanya berbentuk pertanyaan.

"tetap duduk disini, kau turuti saja apa yang aku katakan"

Dia masih menatapku bingung, tapi tak lama akhirnya dia menurut dan duduk diam di sampingku.

/

Bis berhenti di haltedekat daerah myeongdong, mungkin tempat yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan eunhyuk mengikutinya.

Kami pun turun dari bus itu. aku menarik tangan eunhyuk untuk mengikutiku, dan menariknya untuk jalan disampingku jangan hanya mengekor dibelakangku.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya eunhyuk

"makan, bukankah kau belum makan?" jawab ku

"kita bisa makan di rumahku, untuk apa pergi sejauh ini" aduh apa dia tidak mengerti.

"aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan, apa kau tidak mau berkencan denganku?" tanya ku

Dia hanya diam saja, tapi tak lama mukanya mulai memerah. Dia pasti sangat senang. Sekali-sekali membuatnya senang tidak salah kan.

"ne, tentu saja aku mau" dia menjawab dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya mungkin agar aku tidak bisa wajah merahnya.

"kajja" aku mengeratkan genggaman kami. Dan mulai menerobos jalan yang di penuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

/

_Itu adalah kencan pertama aku dan eunhyuk._

TBC

Aaaah update nya lama lagi, miaaan ne. Chapter 5 mudah-mudahan besok udah update. Chapter besok bakal banyak haehyuk moment nya.

Tugas kelompok itu cuma bisa mikir pelajaran akuntansi soalnya aku jurusan itu.

Gomawo yang udah riview


	5. Chapter 5

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL

Chapter 5

Cast : Donghae eunhyuk (haehyuk)

'

'

Banyak pada yang nanyain kibum yeoja/namja, jawabannya namja.

'

Happy reading...

Aku masih menggenggam tangannya, setelah menghabiskan hampir satu jam kami berdua makan aku dan eunhyuk pun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan kami. Sepanjang perjalanan senyum tak pernah lepas di wajahnya. Akupun yang melihatnya juga entah kenapa ikut tersenyum.

"hae, kenapa kau tiba-tiba inginmengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya eunhyuk saat kami memasuki mall yang berada di daerah ini.

"hanya ingin saja, apa kau tidak suka?"

"ani, aku sangat sangat suka" jawabnya bersemangat.

Aku berhenti di kedai ice cream.

"ahjussi ice cream 2, strawberry dan vanilla" ucapku pada ahjussi penjual ice cream ini.

Ahjussi itu memberikan ku 2 ice cream yang aku pesan tadi, dan aku menyerahkan yang rasa strawberry pada eunhyuk. Sepertinya eunhyuk agak kaget saat aku memberikan es krim itu.

"kau tahu aku suka strawberry" tanya. Tentu saja aku tahu, setiap hari aku melihatnya minum susu strawberry yang selalu dia bawa. Tapi sedikit menggodanya sepertinya asik.

"tentu saja aku tahu, kau kan yeojachingu ku" godaku. Wajah eunhyuk langsung memerah saat aku mengatakan itu. lucu, eunhyuk mudah sekali di goda.

Tapi apa dengan namja lain juga dia seperti ini, donghae jangan lagi kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku memperingati diriku sendiri yang sekarang mulai berpikir yang entahlah aku tak tahu itu.

/

"ayo hae"

"tidak"

"ayolah, sekali saja"

"tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau saja yang foto aku tunggu disini"tolakku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kami sedang di depan photo box, dan eunhyuk dari tadi memaksaku untuk foto berdua. Aku menolaknya, bukannya aku tidak suka foto tapi entahlah aku benar-benar malas.

Eunhyuk tetap kukuh memaksamu.

"kalau kau tidak mau akan aku adukan pada eomma kau tidak makan makanan dari eomma" ancamnya.

Tadi saat kami makan siang, aku dan eunhyuk sepakat tidak akan bilang pada eomma eunhyuk kalau aku tida makan bekal buatannya. Aku tidak enak saja, eomma nya sangat perhatian padaku. Ancaman dia kali ini berhasil.

"baiklah" jawabku lesu.

"yeay" eunhyuk bersorak gembira.

Aku dan eunhyuk masuk kesalah satu box di tempat ini.

/

_Aku memandang foto aku dan eunhyuk pertama kali kami berfoto berdua di layar hp ku. Di dalamnya tangan kiriku merangkul pundaknya dan jari tangan kananku membentuk huruf V, sedangkan eunhyuk menutup setengah wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Saat kami mengambil foto ini untuk pertama kali aku merasakan rasa yang aneh dalam diriku, jangtungku berdegup sangat kencang dan ada perasaan antara senang, gugup, malu entahlah campur aduk. Pertama kalinya saat aku dan eunhyuk berjarak sangat dekat. _

/

Ramai dan sumpek. Itu yang aku rasakan saat menginjakkan kaki di kantin sekolah ini.

Hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan eunhyuk seperti hari biasanya jika sedang istirahat. Dia meberi pesan padaku saat jam pelajaran tadi katanya ingin ke perpustakaan.

Jadi aku disini dengan teman-temanku. Makan-makan bersama. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Yoona datang dengan 2 orang temannya.

"oppa boleh aku makan disini" tanyanya padaku.

"silahkan-silahkan" jawab para teman-temanku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Mereka pada mengobrol dan sekali-sekali tertawa. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang mereka obrolkan.

Aku malah memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat aku dan eunhyuk berkencan, membayangkan dirinya yang tertawa, tersenyum, mempoutkan bibirnya, kadang-kadang matanya memancarkan kepolosan yang benar-benar membuat orang tersenyum melihatnya. Membayangkan hal itu bibirku pun ikut tersenyum tanpa aku sadari.

Kenapa aku sekarang suka memikirkan eunhyuk? Jangan sampai aku punya perasaan padanya. Ingat donghae kau tidak mungkin berpacaran sungguhan padanya, apalagi punya persaan khusus itu. sepertinya aku perlu menjaga jarak padanya, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu dekat dengannya.

/

From : eunhyuk

'hari ini aku pulang bersama kibum, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang songsengnim berikan waktu itu. kau pulang sendiri ne'

Eunhyuk memberikan pesan lagi padaku. Dia pulang dengan anak baru itu. baiklah untuk apa aku merasa tidak suka, mereka kan hanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok, lagi pula aku tahu juga tugas itu. kenapa aku seperti pacar yang pencemburu. Mana mungkin eunhyuk berpaling dariku, selama ini kan dia sangat cinta padaku.

Aku melihat kearah bangku eunhyuk, tepat saat aku melihatnya dia juga melihat kearahku.

Deg deg deg kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang lagi. Setiap aku menatap mata eunhyuk jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Eunhyuk tersenyum, aku langsung mengalihkan tatapan mata kami. Aku tak bisa terlalu lama bertatatpan dengannya.

Donghae jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya.

TBC

Update kilat, di tunggu riview nya


	6. Chapter 6

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL CHAPTER 6

Cast : donghae (pov) and eunhyuk (HAEHYUK)

Gak bisa bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja ne

Happy reading

Chapter 6

/

_**Tut..tut..**_

_**Hp ku bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Aku langsung duduk dari posisi tidurku saat melihat nama yang tertera di hp ku, nama seseorang yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan. Eunhyuk yang meneleponku. **_

"_**yeobseyo" sapa ku saat menjawab panggilannya. **_

"_**HAE-YAAAAAAAA" aku langsung menjauhkan kupingku dari hp saat mendengar teriakannya. Apa dia tidak tahu ini sudah pernah berubah, aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan **_

"_**ne"**_

"_**Jeongmal bogoshippo" benarkan dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Dia merindukanku, tapi aku lebih merindukannya, sayangnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Entahlah, mungkin gengsi tapi tanpa kuberitahu dia juga tau. **_

"_**kalau kau kangen, makanya pulang" jawabku. "kau tega meninggalkanku disini sendiri" **_

"_**mian, aku juga ingin sekali pulang. Kau merindukanku juga kan?" untuk apa dia bertanya kalau dia tahu jawabannya. **_

"_**pede sekali, aku sedang sibuk seharian ini" dustaku**_

"_**kau bohong, kau sangaaaat merindukanku. aku tahu kau pasti baru saja pulang, dan belum tidur karena memikirkanku terus" tuhkan dia tahu. **_

"_**kau kapan pulang?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan nya. **_

"_**tidak tahu, wookie bilang mungkin masih satu minggu lagi" HAH SATU MINGGu?**_

"_**satu minggu?"**_

"_**ne, kau tahu hae tadi kami pergi ke pantai dan naik perahu ke tengah laut, pemandangannya sangat bagus sekali. Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajakku kesini. Tempat ini benar-benar bagus. Pantas saja pulau Jeju itu sangat indah" dia bercerita dengan semangat**_

"_**terus saja asik-asik disana, jangan pedulikan dengan pacarmu ini"**_

"_**hae jangan marah, walaupun asik disini, tapi hyukki lebih suka kemana-mana sama hae aja, terserah kemana aja" **_

"_**hyukki cepat tidur" aku mendengar suara lain sepertinya ryewook yang tega-tega nya menculik eunhyuk dariku itu.**_

"_**hae aku sudah disuruh tidur, aku tidur dulu ne, hae juga tidur ya"**_

"_**aku tidak mau" **_

"_**pokoknya hae harus tidur juga"**_

"_**saranghae"**_

"_**nado nado nado saranghae haeah" ucapnya sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon kami.**_

_**/**_

From : eunhyuk

'hae aku pulang lagi dengan kibum, kau pulang sendiri ne'

Eunhyuk mengirimku pesan. Terhitung ini sudah yang ke empat kali kami berdua tidak pulang bersama. Lebih tepatnya tidak berbicara selama empat hari. Kalian kan tahu kami backstreet, hanya pulang sekolah kami berdua bertemu, dan juga setiap istirahat eunhyuk juga pergi keperpustakaan bersama kibum.

Aku merindukannya. Hey apa yang kau katakan donghae?

Dasar bodoh,aku melihat kearah bangkunya, dia tampak asik ngobrol dengan anak baru sialan itu. emosiku selalu naik setiap melihatnya. Sepertinya aku ada ide

To : eunhyuk

'besok kau harus membuatkan aku bekal makan siang'

Aku tersenyum evil, rasakan itukau pasti kebingungan kalau aku suruh memasak. Makanya jangan pernah abaikan lee donghae.

Aku melihat lagi ke arahnya. Dia baru saja membuka handphone nya detik itu juga matanya melotot kaget, aku terkikik sendiri ,melihat tingkah nya yang lucu dan dia menatapku aku langsung menghadap ke arah lain mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"donghae oppa" yoona datang ke kelas ku. Dia masuk kekelas ku dan duduk di bangku depan yang kosong.

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"oppa nanti pulang bareng yuk, hari ini aku tidak di jemput lagi" tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan Yoona.

"baiklah" jawabku.

"jeongmal, nanti pulang sekolah aku langsung ke kelas oppa ne?" tanya Yoona dengan semangat

"ne" yoona pun meningglakan kelasku.

Aku dan Yoona berjalan ke arah halte bus, ternyata di sana ada Kibum dan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahku dan Yoona yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Dia menatap tak suka dengan kedatangan kami.

Kanapa? Apa aku menganggu dia dan Kibum.

Belum sempat aku dan Yoona duduk, bus sudah datang. Bis nya sudah penuh, tidak ada lagi tempat duduk yang tersisa, akhirnya kami berempat berdiri.

"hey, kau anak baru dari kelas donghae kan?" sapa Yoona pada Kibum.

"ne" jawab Kibum.

"apa kalian berpacaran, kalian sering terlihat berdua?" tanya Yoona lagi

"tidak" detik itu juga eunhyuk langsung menjawab. Aku melihat ke arahnya menyelidik. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"kami tidak berpacaran" jelas kibum

"mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok " tambah ku. Yoona menatap ku aneh.

Suasana pun kembali diam, hanya ada suara-suara berisik orang-orang yang berada di bis ini.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menunduk terus dari tadi?" tanya kibum pada eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku menggenggam tangannya diam-diam, dia langsung menoleh pada ku. Aku hanya diam, tapi samar-samar aku dapat melihat wajah eunhyuk yang memerah.

Entah apa yang mendorongku ingin menggenggam tangannya. Aku hanya merasa ada perasaan tidak suka ketika kibum terlihat perhatian pada eunhyuk.

"ayo hyuk kita turun" kibum menarik tangan eunhyuk sehingga genggaman kami lepas.

Sebelum eunhyuk turun dari bis, dia melihat ke arahku, dan tersenyum. Deg..deg..deg perasaan ini lagi. Kenapa setiap melihatnya tersenyum jangtungku selalu begini.

.

"hosh..hosh..mi..mian hae-ah" eunhyuk datang dengan nafas yang ngosh2an. Dia menetapi apa yang aku pinta kemarin, bekal makan siang.

Tanpa sadar bibir ku tersenyum melihat dirinya. Dia lucu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah itu

"kenapa kau terlambat? Karena kibum?" tanyaku.

"bukan, tadi aku lupa membawa sumpit jadi aku membelinya dulu di kantin" jawabnya.

"ayo duduk disini" aku menyuruhnya duduk disamping ku.

"apa yang kau bawa?" tanya saat dia sudah duduk disamping ku. Eunhyuk membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

"kimbab" jawabnya semangat sambil menunjukkan hasil masakannya.

"kalau tidak enak jangan salahkan aku ne? Kau sendirikan yang menyuruhku memasak"

Aku mulai mencoba memakan masakannya. Ugh.. benar-benar tidak ada perubahan. Rasanya benar-benar kacau.

Aku melotot ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"benar-benar tidak ada kemajuan" ucapku sambil mengambil minum ditangan eunhyuk yang sudah dia siapkan.

"padahal aku sudah minta diajarkan pada eomma"

"kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa suka padamu"

"aku akan mencoba lebih baik lagi" jawabnya dengan yakin.

"kalau begitu kau harus membawakan ku bekal setiap hari" ucap ku lagi.

"hah?" eunhyuk kaget mendengarnya."tapi seminggu ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu hae" lanjutnya.

"pokoknya aku tida mau tahu, kalau tidak aku tidak mau makan" dia lebih mementingkan kibum itu daripada aku. Mereka kan juga selalu mengerjakannya saat pulang sekolah juga.

"andwe, hae harus makan. Hyukkie gak mau hae sakit" ucapnya khawatir.

"kalau begitu kau harus membawakanku makan siang"

"baiklah" jawab eunhyuk pelan

Kenapa aku senang sekali mendengarnya.

Tbc

Update nya lama ya? Mian.. dari kemaren-kemaren gak ada waktu buat ngetiknya. Setiap buka ni laptop ada aja pengganggu2. Maklum buat ff ini kan diem-diem. Kalo gak ada pengganggu2 lagi bakal cepet kok update nya. Dont forget review


	7. Chapter 7

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL CHAPTER 7

Cast : donghae eunhyuk (haehyuk)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : flashback, donghae POV

Summary : donghae mulai suka dengan eunhyuk tapi kenapa donghae malah memutuskan hubungannya dengan eunhyuk.

Happy reading...

"ini" eunhyuk menyodorkan makanan buatannya lagi.

Eunhyuk menetapi janjinya, membawakan ku bekal makan siang setiap harinya. Tapi setiap hari pula masakannya tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali, sepertinya dia memang tidak berbakat dalam hal memasak.

"masakan apa ini?" tanya ku saat membuka kotak nasi darinya.

"nasi gorang kimchi" jawabnya.

Eunhyuk menghias masakanya dengan bentuk aneh, makanya aku tidak tahu bentuk masakan apa yang dia buat.

"hae aku lupa bawa minum" ucap eunhyuk sambil memeriksa tas yang dia bawa.

"aku beli dulu di kantin" dia mulai berdiri, aku menarik tangannya dia pun duduk kembali

" biar aku saja yang beli, kau tunggu disini" aku pun berdiri dan meninggalkannya pergi menuju kantin.

kantin benar-benar ramai sekali, aku harus mengantri hanya untuk membeli minuman kaleng.

"donghae oppa" ada yang memanggilku.

Ternyata Yoona yang memanggilku.

"oh yoona-ah, ada apa?"

"oppa mau makan?" tanya Yoona

"tidak, aku hanya ingin membeli minuman saja" jawabku

"kenapa oppa tidak makan?"

"ani, aku sudah makan" dustaku,"aku duluan ne" lanjut ku. Aku tak mau eunhyuk menunggu lama.

Saat aku ingin keluar dari kantin, tanpa sengaja aku melihat kibum sedang makan dekat pintu keluar. Eh tunggu.. apa yang dia makan. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku, dan mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dia makan.

Bukankah itu bekal yang sama eunhyuk berikan padaku, yang berbeda hanya hiasan diatasnya. Apa-apaan ini?

Kupikir dia hanya akan memasak untukku. Hanya untukku.

Aku langsung keluar dari kantin itu, dan melangkah cepat ke tempat eunhyuk menungguku. Apa mereka berdua memang punya hubungan spesial seperti yang digosipkan teman-teman ku di kelas. Kenapa aku jadi emosi sekali,

apa eunhyuk tidak tahan menungguku untuk suka padanya? Apa kibum lebih baik dariku? Apa kibum menyukainya? Apa dia sudah berpaling dariku dan menyukai kibum? Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibenakku.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis saat aku sampai ditempatnya.

"kau memberikan bekal makan siang pada anak baru itu?" aku langsung bertanya

"ne" jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum

"kau menyukainya?"

"hah? Apa maksudmu, hae-ah?"

"aku pikir bekal makan yang kau berikan itu sangat spesial dan hanya untukku, tapi ternyata salah apa yang aku pikirkan itu"

"itu memang spesial untukmu"

"dengan memberikannya juga pada pria lain"

"aku..aku..aku hanya ingin mengucapakan terima kasih padanya"

"berterima kasih padanya? Untuk apa? Untuk mengantarmu pulang setiap hari sehingga kau tidak bisa pulang bersama kekasihmu" aku benar-benar emosi.

"mian" hanya itu yang bisa eunhyuk katakan padaku.

Siapa yang tidak marah melihat pacarnya memberikan sesuatu kepada orang lain yang dia berikan juga padanya. Kau berfikir itu hanya untukmu, ternyata tidak.

"sudah kita akhiri saja semua ini" eunhyuk langsung menggangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya tak ingin perasaanyang aneh itu bertambah besar padanya.

"apa maksudmu?" air mata eunhyuk mulai jatuh satu persatu.

Aku membalikkan badanku, tak ingin melihatnya menagis.

"hae aku mencintaimu, tolong jangan katakan itu" dia mengenggam tangaku.

"mianhae" aku pun mulai meninggalkannya

_**Masih mengingat perjalanan cintaku dengan eunhyuk. Saat aku memutuskan hubungan kami.**_

_**Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang aku lakukan pada eunhyuk. Satu hal yang benar-benar membuatku menyesal. **_

_**Dulu aku hanya tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya, makanya aku memutuskan hubungan itu. kupikir dengan jauh darinya aku akan mulai melupakan eunhyuk, tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya. **_

_**Aku mulai memikirkan dia, merindukan nya sampai rasanya aku ingin mati karena merindukannya, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan tapi itu yang memang aku rasakan.**_

_**Merindukan suaranya yang selalu memanggil namaku, merindukan rengekannya setiap meminta sesuatu padaku, merindukan masakan yang tidak pernah enak untuk dimakan itu, merindukan senyumannya, merindukan tatapan mata beningnya, merindukan telapak tangannya yang selalu pas untuk aku genggam. Dia membuatku gila.**_

Sudah seminggu sejak aku memutuskan hubungan kami. Keadaan sudah seperti dulu, aku mulai kembali bersama-sama temanku, tapi diriku yang mulai berubah.

aku dengan eunhyuk sama sekali tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi. Aku memang masih suka melihat dia menatapku. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk menatapnya juga.

Jantung ku salalu berdetak cepat hanya mendengar suara nya, hanya mendengar namanya.

Tugas kelompok sudah lewat, eunhyuk tidak harus sering bersama kibum lagi seharusnya. Tapi aku masih suka melihat mereka berdua ke perpustakaan. Apa eunhyuk memang sudah melupakanku?

Lee donghae kau duluan yang memutuskan hubungan ini, kanapa kau malah yang menyesal.

aku berjalan pulang bersam teman-temanku.

"lee Donghae" panggil seseorang, aku membalikkan badanku.

Kyuhyun, adik bungsu eunhyuk yang memanggilku.

"kalian duluan saja teman-teman" aku menyuruh teman-temanku untuk dulaun;

Aku berjalan kearah kyuhyun berdiri.

"ada apa?" tanya ku pada kyuhyun

Dia mulai berjalan, akupun mengikutinya.

"hyung bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat noona ku sedih" kyuhyun mulai bicara

"maaf aku tidak bisa menetapi janjiku" aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu

"sebenarnya aku sangat kesal padamu" ucap kyuhyun, "tapi eomma menyuruhku kesini" lanjutnya

"memang ada apa?" tanyaku.

"appa minggu ini ulang tahun, eomma ingin mengundangmu makan malam bersama di rumah"

Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"aku tidak janji untuk datang" hanya itu yang bisa ku jawab.

"hyukki noona tidak tahu kami mengundangmu, ku harap kau tidak membuat eomma dan appa ku kecewa" kyuhyun pun pergi.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku belum bisa untuk bertemu dengan eunhyuk.

Bagaimana ini? Aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga Lee yang sudah sangat dekat denganku.

Aku memarkirkan motor ku di halaman rumah keluarga Lee.

Aku memang sudah memiliki motor, tepi kalau sekolah aku lebih suka untuk naik bis seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk memenuhi undangan keluarga eunhyuk. Dengan membawa kotak kado untuk paman Lee, aku pun mengetuk pintu rumah eunhyuk.

Tak lama pintu terbuka. Dan..

"donghae" eunhyuk yang membukakan pintunya. Eunhyuk menatapku kaget.

Deg..deg..deg..

Aku pun tak kalah kagetnya, dia berubah.

Dia...maksudku eunhyuk .. cantik

Benar-benar cantik.

Aku tak tahu ternyata rambutnya sudah mulai panjang dari pada yang dulu hanya sebatas diatas bahu, sekarang rambutnya sudah melibihi bahunya.

Dengan pita berbentuk bunga yang dipakainya kesamping rambutnya, dengan mata beningnya yang benar-benar cantik tanpa penutup kaca matanya, dengan gaun berwarna pink. Dia benar-benar cantik.

Masih dengan saling bertatapan, eomma eunhyuk datang. Dan mengakhiri aksi tatapan-tatapan kami.

"hyukkie, kenapa tidak menyuruh donghae masuk" tanya eomma eunhyuk pada eunhyuk. " ayo donghae masuk" eomma eunhyuk mempersilahkan ku untuk masuk.

Akupun masuk dengan mengikuti eunhyuk dan eomma nya dari belakang.

Aku memegang dadaku yang masih terasa berdetak cepat.

Rasanya benar-benar sesak saat melihat tatapan kesedihan eunhyuk.

Aku mencintainya, mencintai eunhyukku

TBC

Kenapa cerita jadi gini? Aduh pusing-pusing.. mian kalo jelek n aneh dan juga kependekan.


	8. Chapter 8

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL CHAPTER 8

Cast : Donghae(pov), eunhyuk(haehyuk)

Rating : T

Genre : romance

Warning : transgender, flashback

Summary : Donghae sudah benar-benar jatuhcinta pada eunhyuk tapi dia takut nyakitin eunhyuk seperti sebelumnya

Thanks yang udah pada riview, kalo riview nya banyak aku jadi semangat lanjutinnya.

Happy reading...

Dada ini selalu berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat mata bening itu

Senyum ini tanpa perintah datang saat melihat senyum itu

Air mata ini jatuh karena penyesalan telah menyiakan dia

Setiap hari aku merindukan dia

Setiap jam aku memikirkan dia

Setiap menit aku menginginkan dia

Setiap detik aku mencintainya

Lee Hyukjae...

()()()()()

22.00

Aku masih dirumah eunhyuk. Setelah acara makan malam, aku dan appa eunhyuk mengobrol sambil main kartu tanpa sadar sampai jam segini.

Eunhyuk dan aku sama sekali tidak saling bicara. Setiap aku melihat nya, dia hanya menunduk. Eunhyuk jadi sangat pendiam, beda sekali jika setiap hari kalau aku kesini yang terdengar dirumah ini hanya suara dia dan kyuhyun saja.

Orang tua eunhyuk juga tidak menanyakan hubungan kami, mereka berdua memang sudah tahu kalau aku dan eunhyuk sudah tidak berpacaran lagi. Eomma dan appa hyuk masih memperlakukan ku seperti dulu, mungkin karena aku sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Saat aku masih berpacaran dengan eunhyuk hampir setiap hari aku ke rumah ini, dan jangan lupakan makan siang gratis juga dirumah ini.

"paman, ini sudah malam aku pulang dulu ya" aku mencoba berpamitan dengan appa eunhyuk.

"pulang? menginap saja disini, kau bisa tidur dengan kyuhyun dan kita begadang main kartu. Paman belum mengalahkanmu donghae" kata paman Lee

"lain kali saja paman kita mainnya, orang tuaku sedang pergi ke jepang, jadi aku harus ada dirumah" aku mencoba menolak permintaan paman Lee.

Mana mungkin aku bisa menginap disini, tidur dengan kyuhyun apalagi. Mengingat kyuhyun masih marah denganku.

"ya sudah, kapan-kapan pasti paman akan mengalahkan mu donghae"

"ne, aku akan tunggu paman bisa mengalahkanku"

Setelah berpamitan dengan appa eunhyuk, aku berjalan kearah ruang TV disana eomma eunhyuk, eunhyuk, dan kakak perempuannya.

"eomma aku pulang dulu ne" aku berpamitan dengan eomma eunhyuk.

Aku memanggil eomma eunhyuk dengan sebutan eomma karena dipaksa oleh .

"ah,, ne, kau hati-hati dijalan" kata eomma eunhyuk. "hyukki kau antarkan donghae kedepan" perintah .

Setelah berpamitan pada semuanya, aku pun keluar dengan eunhyuk yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

"aku pulang dulu" pamitku padanya saat kami sudah sampai diteras tempat motorku diparkirkan.

"ne" jawabnya.

Aku memakai helm ku, aku menatapnya lagi. Kali ini dia menatapku juga.

Deg..deg..deg..

Perasaan ini lagi..

Lama kami bertatapan, aku kaget saat melihat air mata tiba-tiba jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Oh jangan hyukki. Jangan menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya. Aku tak pantas untuk kau tangisi.

Air mata nya jatuh lagi. Aku mengusap pipi nya, menghapus air mata itu. air mata yang tak seharusnya kau keluarkan. Aku mecintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Ingin aku katakan itu. tapi aku takut kau akan sakit lagi karenaku. Aku tidak pantas untuk orang yang istimewa sepertimu.

"mianhae" hanya kata itu yang bisa aku katakan.

"kau masuklah, udara nya dingin nanti kau sakit" kataku lagi "aku tidak mau kau sakit".

"aku akan masuk saat kau pergi" baiklah aku yang mengalah, aku mulai menghidupkan motorku.

Dan mulai meninggalkan kediaman eunhyuk.

()()()

Kesal dan marah melihat pemandangan di depanku. Saat ini aku sedang diperpustakaan bersama teman-teman satu kelas, guru yang mengajar jam ini tidak masuk jadi kami disuruh keperpustakaan saja.

Yang membuatku kesal dan marah adalah Kim Kibum.

Sejak masuk ke perpustakaan ini aku memperhatikan eunhyuk. dia membaca buku di bangku pojok deket jendela. Aku memperhatikan terus di balik rak-rak buku-buku ini.

Tapi 15menit kemudian datang anak sialan itu, Kim Kibum. Dia duduk disamping eunhyuk, dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

Eunhyuk yang tadi serius membaca buku itu jadi terganggu, tapi kenapa dia malah menanggapi obrolan kibum. Bukannya marah? Atau memasang wajah kesal. Apa memang mereka biasa di perpustakaan seperti ini.

Dengan masih memperhatikan eunhyuk di balik rak ini, eunhyuk melihat kearah ku. Dengan cepat aku menolehkan wajahku kearah lain. Jangan sampai hyuk tahu aku dari tadi memperhatikan dia.

()()()

Huh dasar heechul noona bisa nya hanya menyuruh-nyuruh orang saja. Aku sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain starcraft di warnet deket rumahku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku yang hanya ada eunhyuk dalam otak noona malah meneleponku dan menyuruhku untuk berbelanja dengan alasan di luar sangat dingin. Kalau dia tahu diluar sangat dingin kenapa dia tega menyuruhku.

Dasar suka seenaknya saja sendiri. Jadilah aku sekarang berjalan ke supermarket dekat rumahku dengan jaket tebal yang melapisi tubuhku.

Perlu kuberitahu leeteuk noona itu adalah kakakku, tapi dia tidak tinggal dirumah, dia lebih suka tinggal diapartement sendiri. Dia sudah bekerja makanya dia bisa menyewa sendiri apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku masuk kedalam supermarket, dan disambut sapaan hangat oleh kasir disana.

Aku mengecek daftar titipan leeteuk noona di handphone ku. Aku mulai berjalan kearah mie instan. Setelah mengambil beberapa yang dititipkan oleh leeteuk noona, aku mulai berjalan kearah bumbu-bumbu dapur yang berada di balik rak ini.

()()()

Aku terpaku saat melihat mata indah itu, yang selalu aku rindukan. Dia sama sepertiku yang terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sambil memegang botol berwarna merah.

Lama saling terdiam aku berjalan kearahnya, eunhyuk. dia ada disini juga. Aku melangkah mendekati dia. Dan mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya.

Eunhyuk hanya diam tanpa membalas senyumanku.

"tidak sangka bertemu denganmu disini" aku menyapa dia lebih dulu tepat aku dihadapannya.

"hm..ne" eunhyuk hanya menjawab singkat.

"kau sedang berbelanja apa?" tanyaku

"eomma menyuruhku membeli ramyeon, dan kau?"

"noona menyuruhku berbelanja" jawabku.

Eunhyuk hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia diam seprti ini. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan eunhyuk yang seperti ini.

Aku dan eunhyuk pun berjalan berdua sambil mencari titipan belanjaan kami masih dengan keadaan diam seperti tadi.

()()()

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan, aku dan eunhyu berjalan kearah parkiran yang cukup luas di supermarket ini.

"kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan kibum?"tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju parkiran itu.

"kami berdua hanya berteman saja" jawabnya

"aku antarkan pulang"

"tidak perlu, aku bisa naik bus"

"aku antarkan saja, kau bisa kedinginan lama menunggu bus datang"

"aku akan naik taksi"

"baiklah, aku pulang duluan, kau hati-hati, jangan terlalu lama disini nanti kau akan kedinginan" aku memakaikan syal yang aku pakai.

Dia menatapku, tatapannya seakan mengintimidasiku. Setelah memakaikan syal itu aku berbalik dan berjalan kearah parkitan motor. Tapi sebelum langkah kedua ku, sebuah tangan menarik jaket yang kupakai.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, menghadap sipelaku yang tak lain eunhyuk.

"wae?" tanyaku.

Eunhyuk diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ku. Matanya memerah lagi. Jangan seperti ini hyukkie.

"saranghae" eunhyuk mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi. Sedangkan aku, sampai sekarang belum pernah mengatakan kata itu. benar-benar pria pengecut.

" kau boleh pergi" katanya lagi sambil membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Mataku memanas menatap punggungnya yang sudah semakin menjauh.

()()()

Apalagi yang kau tunggu lee donghae. Apa kau ingin terus melihat air mata itu jatuh dari mata beningnya. Dia mencintaimu, dan kau sangat mencintainya. Kau takut melukainya. Kau lebih melukainya dengan sikap pengecutmu itu.

Aku masih berperang dalam otakku. Eunhyuk semakin menjauh. Apa aku pantas untuknya? Apa dia tidak akan terluka lagi. Air mataku mulai jatuh.

Ikuti kata hatimu donghae. Bolehkah aku memliki hatinya. Cinta memang egois, menginginkan dia disampingku. Yang kutahu sakarang aku mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencintainya.

()()()

Aku belari mengejar dia yang sudah semakin menjauh. Dengan berlari sangat kencang takut dia tidak ada dalam pandanganku.

Aku menarik tanganya saat aku tepat dibelakang dia. Dia kaget saat melihatku.

"kenapa kau pergi saat aku ingin bicara denganmu" kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"kau..kau menangis?" dia mungkin kaget dengan melihat airmata yang belum kering ini.

"saranghae, jeongmal sanranghae" akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

"mwo?" tanya eunhyuk yang terkejut.

"saranghae lee hyukjae" aku mengatakannya lagi.

Detik itu aku menarik tangannya untuk mendekat kearahku. Menipiskan jarak antara kami. Aku semakin mendekatinya, sampai hidung kami saling bersentuhan.

"saranghae" eunhyuk menutup matanya, aku menciumnya. Memutuskan jarak antara kami.

TBC..

Udah panjang belum..?

Chapter besok kayaknya banyak moment haehyuknya.

Jangan lupa review ne... N kalau ada yang mau kasih ide moment-moment buat haehyuk.


	9. Chapter 9

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL CHAPTER 9

Cast : Donghae (pov) and eunhyuk (HaeHyuk)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Thanks yang udah riview n Dwi sahabat ku yang udah ngasih saran n dengerin curhatan gua pas buat fanfic ini

Mian kemaren da yang salah, heechul itu eonni nya eunhyuk, kalo Leeteuk kakak sepupunya donghae.

Happy Reading..

·

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

"mwo?" tanya eunhyuk yang terkejut.

"saranghae lee hyukjae" aku mengatakannya lagi.

Detik itu aku menarik tangannya untuk mendekat kearahku. Menipiskan jarak antara kami. Aku semakin mendekatinya, sampai hidung kami saling bersentuhan.

"saranghae"

Aku memutuskan jarak antara kami,menempelkan bibir ku tepat dibibir nya.

·

Aku menjauhkan wajah kami, memutuskan ciuman singkat ini.

Kami saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya aku menyatukan lagi bibir kami. Mengecup bibir lembut nya. Manis.. aku menekan lehernya agar lebih merasakan manisnya bibir ini. Kali ini ciuman kami berlangsung agak lama, kalau saja eunhyuk tidak menepuk dadaku, mungkin aku tidak akan berhenti.

Setelah ciuman kami terputus aku menatap nya lagi, rasanya jantungku akan meledak ..mukanya sangat merah, muka ku mungkin seperti itu juga

aku tersenyum, dan mendekatkan lagi wajah kami. Eunhyuk menutup matanya kembali, bersiap menerima ciuman ketiga dariku.

Sudah ketiga kali tapi bibir ini tetap manis seperti pertama aku mengecupnya.

"ehmm.." tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu.

Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan tautan kami dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

Aku langsung melihat sekitar, ternyata ada sepasang suami istri yang tadi mengganggu acara kami. Sebenarnya aku malu juga sih..

Aku diam saja saat sepasang suami istri tadi lewat di depan kami. Yang ahjumma menatapku tidak suka.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil mereka, dan pergi dari area parkir ini, aku mengusap rambut eunhyuk yang masih di dalam dekapanku.

"mereka sudah pergi" kataku

Eunhyuk diam saja.

"mau jadi yeojachingu ku?" tanyaku.

Eunhyuk mengganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum senang.

"aku ingin melihat wajahmu" aku mencoba menggangkat kepalanya.

Eunhyuk pun mengangkat menangis.

"aku mau, aku mau" eunhyuk menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya di dadaku.

"gumawo" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya lagi

·

·

"sampai kapan kau memelukku" sudah 15 menit tapi eunhyuk tidak melepas pelukannya. Aku senang sih, tapi udara makin malam makin dingin. Aku tak mau kita berdua membeku disini.

"besok kau masih bisa memelukku kok"

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya. Kami berdua saling tatap, kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini.

Setelah cukup lama saling diam, aku mengambil alih belanjaan yang dia bawa dan menarik tangannya.

"mau kemana?"tanya eunhyuk

"pulang" jawabku.

"kau ingin mengantarku"

"tentu saja"

Setelah sampai di tempat motor yang aku parkirkan, aku memakaikan helm untuknya.

Eunhyuk hanya menurut saja, sampai akhirnya kami berdua pergi.

··

Kami berdua sudah di depan pagar rumah eunhyuk.

"jjinja?" ucap eunhyuk.

"mwo?" aku tak mengerti

"apa semua ini benar"

"maksudnya?" eunhyuk membuatku bingung.

"kau..kau ada disini, kau mengucapkan kata-kata tadi, malam ini semuanya, apa ini sungguhan?"

"tentu saja, aku disini dengan orang yang kucintai di depanku. Kau ingin aku mengucapkannya lagi"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"sa-rang-hae, Lee hyuk jae" aku mengecup bibirnya.

Muka eunhyuk langsung memerah.

"setiap aku mengucapkan itu, aku akan menciummu"

Wajahnya tambah memerah.

"ya sudah kau masuk, besok aku akan menjemputmu"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku masih berdiri disini, sambil tersenyum. Mungkin jika ada yang lewat aku dikira orang gila tersenyum sendiri di depan rumah orang.

Setelah cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

Saat aku ingin menghidupkan motor, aku melihat kyuhyun. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, dia hanya diam saja tak membalas lambaian tanganku. Dia mungkin masih marah.

"ngapain hyung kesini" tanya kyu dengan sinis

"kau harus mulai menerima kalau aku akan jadi kakak iparmu" jawabku dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang.

"mwoo?"

"ok, bye" aku tinggalkan saja dia yang masih kaget dengan apa yang aku katakan.

Lebih baik pergi dari pada nanti di usir.

·

·

07.00

Aku sekarang di depan rumah keluarga lee, tentu saja untuk menjemput eunhyuk.

Tok..tok..

Tak lama eomma eunhyuk membukakan pintu.

"pagi eomma" sapa ku pada nyonya Lee.

"donghae, mau menjemput hyukkie"

"ne" jawabku sambil mengganggukkan kepala ku

"ayo masuk, hyukkie masih dikamarnya"

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah eunhyuk.

"ayo ikut sarapan bareng" ajak eomma eunhyuk.

"ne" biasanya aku hanya ikut makan siang di rumah ini kalau habis mengantarkan eunhyuk pulang. Bisa liatkan bagaimana aku dekatnya dengan keluarga ini.

"pagi paman" sapa ku pada appa eunhyuk yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan koran dihadapannya.

Aku masih memanggil appa eunhyuk dengan sebutan paman, karena aku jarang bertemu appa eunhyuk jika aku kerumah eunhyuk, sedangkan eomma eunhyuk karena sering melihatku jadi dia menyuruhku memanggilnya eomma saja.

"oh donghae, ayo duduk ikut sarapan bersama-sama" ajak appa eunhyuk.

"ne" aku langsung duduk di salah satu kursi ditempat ini.

"hyukkie cepat turun, donghae sudah datang" teriak eoma eunhyuk dari dapur.

Tak lama suara gaduh dari atas terdengar, tak lama aku melihat eunhyuk turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"aigoo, mana ada anak gadis yang pecicilan kayak gini" kata paman lee saat hyukkie sudah turun.

"aku tidak pecicilan appa, hanya terburu-buru" elak nya.

Kenapa eunhyuk tidak menatapku, malah pergi kearah dapur membantu eomma nya, sepertinya muka eunhyuk tadi memerah.

·

"kami pergi dulu eomma" setelah sarapan, aku dan eunhyuk berpamitan untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan eomma eunhyuk sedangkan appa eunhyuk sudah pergi duluan

"ne, hati-hati" jawab eunhyuk.

Aku dan eunhyuk berjalan menuju halte. Eunhyuk hanya diam saja dari tadi, aku menggenggam tangannya, dia langsung menoleh kearahku tak lama dia menunduk lagi. Ada apa dengannya?

"kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"aku? Tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawab eunhyuk.

"sejak tadi kau diam saja"

Eunhyuk diam tidak menjawab.

"kau tidak senang bersamaku" aku mencoba menebak

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ani"

"lalu kenapa kau diam dari tadi"

"aku..aku hanya malu jika melihatmu"

Aku agak tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Malu? Kenapa?

"kenapa malu, bukankah sebelumnya kita memang berpacaran"

"iya, tapi dulu kan hae tidak seperti ini"

"maksudnya?"

"umm..kalau dulu kan hanya hyukkie yang suka sama hae"

"owh..jadi karena itu kau malu, tapi jangan mendiamkanku seperti itu"

"baiklah"

Kami sampai di halte tepat bis datang, aku dan eunhyuk langsung naik.

·

·

"hae beneran kita masuk bersama-sama?" tanya eunhyuk saat kami sudah sampai di sekolah.

"tentu saja, ayo" ajakku untuk masuk kedalam sekolah. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak sembunyi-sembunyi kalau aku berpacaran dengan eunhyuk. Biar seluruh orang tau bahwa eunhyuk sudah milik lee donghae.

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, banyak anak-anak lain yang lewat di depan kami menatap curiga.

Setelah sampai di kelas, eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berjalan ke arah bangku nya. Aku pun ke arah bangku ku.

"siwon-ah" sapaku pada teman sebangkuku yang sedang sibut dengan gadget canggihnya.

"ne?" tanya tanpa mengalihkan benda itu

"kau kan baik" siwon langsung menatapku saat aku baru mulai berbicara. Dia pasti tahu aku ingin meminta bantuan padanya.

"terus terang saja" ucapnya.

"aku ingin kau pindah tempat duduknya"

"memang kau ingin duduk dengan siapa?"

"yeojachingu ku" jawabku dengan tersenyum, "ayo pindah" aku mengusirnya.

"yak..yak..dasar kau ini, memang siapa yeoja chingu mu?"

Aku tak menjawabnya, dan berjalan kearah bangku eunhyuk

"ada apa?" tanya eunhyuk.

"kau duduk denganku" aku mengambil tas eunhyuk dan menariknya.

Setelah sampai di bangku ku, siwon terkejut melihat kami.

"sana kau pindah" usirku

"kalian berpacaran?"

"tentu saja, kau bisa liat"aku memamerkan genggaman tangan kami. "sana pergi, nanti songsengnim datang" usirku lagi. Kali ini siwon menurut dan duduk di bangku yang eunhyuk duduki sebelumnya.. hehe aku bisa berduaan dengan hyukki

"ayo duduk hyukkie" aku menyuruhnya duduk di sampingku.

"tidak apa-apa aku duduk disini?" tanya eunhyuk.

"tentu saja, aku tidak mau melihatmu berduaan dengan kibum" eunhyuk malah tertawa

"aku hanya teman dengannya hae"

"pokoknya kau harus duduk disini saja"

Songsengnim pun datang mengakhiri debatan aku dan eunhyuk.

·

·

"hyukkie aku tidak membawa buku, berdua ne?" eunhyuk menaruh buku nya ditengah-tengah meja kami

"hyukkie pen ku hilang"

"hyukkie aku pinjam penggaris"

"hyukkie aku tidak bisa menggarisnya, kau gariskan ne"

"hyukkie..hyukkie." sepanjang jam pelajaran yang aku kerjakan hanya mengganggu nya, tapi hyuk sangat sabar mengahadapi ku.

"hyukkie,,poppo" bisikku ditelinganya.

Detik berikutnya dia memukul kepalaku dengan pengggaris panjang sedang yang eunhyuk pegang.

"appo" aku berpura-pura sakit.

Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan rengekanku.

·

"ahjumma 2 roti bakar, 1 milkshake strawberry, 1 ice capucinno" sekarang aku sedang di kantin memesan makanan untuk ku dan eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menunggu ku di salah satu bangku dikantin. Setelah pesanan jadi aku membanya ke meja eunhyuk.

"hae-ah, aku merasa seluruh pengunjung kantin ini melihat ke kita" ucap eunhyuk saat aku sudah duduk disamping nya.

"biarkan saja" jawab ku cuek.

Kami berdua pun mulai memakan makanan yang tadi aku pesan.

"besok kau bawakan aku bekal lagi" kataku

Uhuk...

Eunhyuk tersendak saat mendengarnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan air minum untuknya

Eunhyuk mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"tidak apa-apa" katanya " kau serius ingin ku buatkan makan siang lagi" tanya eunhyuk.

"tentu saja, kau tidak mau?" tanyaku

"aku sih mau.. aku hanya takut masakanku tidak enak lagi, nanti kau malah tidak makan" jawab eunhyuk lesu

"kalau tidak enak kau harus membawakannya lagi sampai masakanmu enak, arasso?"

"ne"

·

·

Saat ini aku dan eunhyuk di dalam kelas, kelas sangat berisik karena guru yang mengajar sedang tidak masuk. Banyak anak-anak di kelas ini yang duduknya sudah entah dimana tempatnya. Sedangkan aku dan eunhyuk sudah anteng di tempatku. Kami berdua ngobrol dengan sekali-sekali tertawa dengan apa yang kami obrolkan.

"kenapa tidak memakai kacamata lagi?" tanya ku

Sebenarnya aku suka sih eunhyuk tidak memakai kaca mata lagi, eunhyuk terlihat cantik dan lebih manis, tapi banyak murid laki-laki yang mulai menggodanya makanya aku tidak suka.

"heechul eonni yang menyuruhku?" jawab eunhyuk

"heechul noona?" tanyaku

"ne, saat appa ulang tahun kemaren heechul eonni dapat gaji pertamanya dan aku di belikan softlens ini olehnya, kata eonni aku harus tampil lebih cantik agar donghae merasa menyesal karena sudah memutuskanku"

"mwo? Heechul noona berkata seperti itu?"

"ne"

"tanpa berubah pun aku sudah menyukaimu, saat itu aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku" muka eunhyuk mulai memerah, eunhyuk memang sangat sensitif.

"hyuk jae-ah" tanpa kami berdua sadari ada kibum di belakang eunhyuk.

"kibum?" eunhyuk terlihat kaget.

"boleh aku bicara dengan lee hyukjae?" ucap kibum padaku

"TIDAK" jawabku

TBC

Update telaaat.

Mianhae..

Dont forget review ne


	10. Chapter 10

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL CHAPTER 10

"hyukjae-ah"

"kibum?" eunhyuk terlihat kaget.

"boleh aku bicara dengan lee hyukjae?" ucap kibum padaku

"TIDAK" jawabku

•

()()()

•

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : gender switch, banyak typo, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD

•

Aku hanya diam, tidak ada niat untuk melakukan apapun. Eunhyuk sudah pergi sejak 5 menit yang lalu bersama kibum. Percuma aku melarangnya, toh sekarang dia sudah pergi dengan kibum dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan.

Sebentar lagi bell, tapi mereka belum datang juga. Awas saja jika mereka berdua tidak datang saat bell masuk.

Tepat bell masuk berbunyi mereka berdua datang, eunhyuk langsung duduk di sampingku. Niat ku untuk bertanya tertunda saat songsengnim datang. Eunhyuk hanya diam dan wajahnya terlihat murung, tidak jauh beda dengan kibum yang duduk dipojokan kelas.

•

•

"kau kenapa?" tanyaku pada eunhyuk. kami sekarang ada di taman – tempat biasa kami berdua.

"huh" eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia meminum susu strawberry yang sejak tadi diminumnya.

"hae,beberapa hari yang lalu kibum bilang suka padaku, tepatnya saat kita masih putus"

"lalu?"

"aku menolaknya" jawab eunhyuk

"baguslah" ucapku senang

"bukannnya tanya kenapa malah berkata seperti itu"

"intinya kau memilihku, tentu saja aku senang"

"huh dasar..."

"baiklah, memang kenapa hyukkie kau menolak pria yang ketampanannya dibawahku itu?" tanya ku sambil menggodanya.

"hae seriuslah"

"ok..ok.. memang kenapa?" tanyaku lagi tapi kali ini aku coba serius.

"sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah cerita dengan kibum kalau aku sudah memiliki namjachingu tapi aku tidak beritahu kalau kau orangnya" aku hanya diam mendengarkannya

"dan saat kita putus itu, aku juga menceritakan padanya dan beberapa hari kemudian dia bilang suka padaku" lanjut eunhyuk

"lalu kau menolaknya" ucapku

"ne, dan tadi dia baru tahu kalau kau orangnya hae"

"lalu apa yang dikatakan kibum?" tanyaku

"dia diam saja dan hanya bilang selamat karena aku berhasil membuatmu kembali padaku lagi"

"baguslah kalau dia sadar kalau kau memang hanya boleh untukku" ucapku senang

"hae-ah...karena dia berkata seperti itu makanya aku kepikiran"

"lalu kau ingin dia bilang apa? Bilang kalau dia akan terus menyukaimu"

"bukan, bukan begitu" eunhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dengar hyukkie..aku tidak punya kata lain selain aku senang mendengar hal itu" aku mengelus rambut sebahunya.

"dan aku sudah cukup menderita dan kaupun juga begitu karena kebodohanku kemarin, soal kibum aku tidak tahu, yang kutahu sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Eunhyuk hanya diam, kami saling menatap satu sama lain, lama aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Saat semakin dekat eunhyuk malah menutup bibirnya dengan telapah tangannya.

"wae?"

"ini di sekolah hae, gimana kalau ada yang liat" ucapnya berbisik.

"baiklah, tapi nanti harus double"

"eh"

•

Aku dan eunhyuk sekarang ada dihalte bus dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Setelah bel pulang sekolah kami mengganti seragam sekolah dengan pakaian biasa. Tadi pagi aku memang menyuruh eunhyuk untuk membawa pakaian ganti karena ingin mengajaknya pergi hari ini dan meminta izin kepada appa eunhyuk dan eomma nya.

Klik

Ternyata eunhyuk diam-diam memotretku. Eunhyuk hanya nyengir karena ketahuan olehku.

"hehehhe..aku ingin wallpaper hp ku adalah photomu" katanya

"aku mau nya photo kita berdua" bisikku ditelinganya

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak.

"tapi disini banyak orang, malu hae"

Aku menghiraukannya, dan mengambil handphone eunhyuk.

Klik

Foto pertama kami berdua.

•

"hae kenapa kau mengajakkku kesini?" tanya eunhyuk saat kami sampai di tempat tujuanku.

Aku mengajaknya ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang akan dia masak nanti, tapi bukan hanya untukku tapi juga untuk sesorang yang akan membuat eunhyuk terkejut.

"membeli bahan makanan" jawabku

"bahan makanan? Untuk apa?"

"ya untuk dimasak"

"siapa yang masaka?aku?" tanya eunhyuk sambil menunjuk dirinya

"tentu saja. memang siapa lagi"

"tapikan...memang kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"ke rumah ku"

Eunhyuk membelalakkan mata kaget. Aku hanya mengajak nya ke rumahku kenapa eunhyuk sangat kaget seperti itu.

"ke rumahmu?"

"ne, dan kau akan memasak disana untukku dan yang lain"

Eunhyuk agak berpikir sejenak.

"eh tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?yang lain?siapa hae?"

"eomma dan appaku"

"MWOOO?" jerit eunhyuk.

Semua pengunjung supermarket ini sontak menatap kearah kami berdua, aku hanya tersenyum canggung kepada mereka dan eunhyuk masih setia dengan kekagetannya.

"mwo hae? Orang tuamu?" tanya eunhyuk agak panik

"ne, nanti mereka akan pulang dari Jepang dan aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau kau akan memasak untuk kami" hehehe aku yakin dia pasti akan panik.

Aku sudah bercerita banyak dengan eommaku tentang eunhyuk, dan sejauh ini eomma sangat senang dan penasaran ingin bertemu dengan eunhyuk.

"tapi hae?"

"sudah ayo, kau harus buat masakan yang enak untuk calon mertuamu"

"eh?"

Aku menarik tangan eunhyuk sambil membawa troli belanjaan.

•

Kami sudah sampai di rumahku. Aku mengajak eunhyuk untuk masuk.

"kau benar-benar sendirian dirumah hae?"

"ne, jadi kita bisa bebas melakukan apapun" muka eunhyuk memerah. Aku sedikit menggodanya. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat canggung.

"hyukkie eommaku itu sangat galak jadi kau harus benar-benar memasaknya" aku menakut-nakutinya. Sebenarnya eomma ku adalah orang yang paling baik dan lembut sedunia.

Aku mengajak eunhyuk ke dapur.

"ottokhe?apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap eunhyuk panik.

Aku mengambil ikat rambut yang tadi dibeli dan berjalan ke arah eunhyuk. aku mendekati dari arah belakang.

"pertama, kau harus mengikat rambutmu" aku berbisik di telingany. Eunhyuk agak terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya. Aku mengambil helaian rambutnya dan mengikat nya. Setelah selesai aku membalik tubuhnya. Kami sekarang berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"lakukan apa yang kau bisa, jangan takut hasilnya yang penting kau sudah berusaha, arasso?" eunhyuk mengangguk dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku mulai mendekatkan bibir kami dan bibir kami pun bertemu. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut tak lama eunhyuk pun mulai membalas ciumanku. Kami saling memagut dengan lembut, aku melumat bibir lembutnya. Oh aku benar-benar ketagihan dengan bibir lembut ini. Eunhyuk mulai kehabisan nafas dan memukul-mukul dadaku. Akhirnya aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Namun ciuman ku pindah ke leher jenjangnya. Hanya menciumnya mengecupnya saja, aku masih sadar untuk tidak menandainya karena nanti eomma dan appa akan datang.

"hae~"

Ddtrrrt... ddtrrrt

Handphone ku bergetar di atas meja. Huh mengganggu saja. Akhirnya aku mengakhiri ciuman kami. Wajah eunhyuk memerah, entah karena kehabisan nafas atau malu. Aku benar-benar suka melihat wajahnya yang blushing seperti itu, apalagi itu karena aku. Kau benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila hyukkie.

Aku berjalan kearah meja makan tempat handphone ku bergetar.

"yeobseo?"

"hae eomma sudah sampai di korea, tapi eomma mau ketempat teman appa mu dulu jadi mungkin eomma akan pulang agak malam"

"ne, gwenchana eomma"

"apa dia sudah datang?" tanya eomma. 'dia' yang dimaksud eomma adalah eunhyuk.

"ne"

"ya sudah, kau jangan macam-macam hae"

"issh eomma, aku ini anak baik"

Pip

Eomma mematikan telepon nya. Dasar eomma sama anak sendiri saja seperti itu.

"hae" panggil eunhyuk. eunhyuk berjalan kearahku.

"eomma tadi yang telepon"

"eomma?"

"ne, dia menanyakan mu, katanya dia sangat menantikan hasil masakanmu" aku agak menakutinya. Eunhyuk benar-benar dengan ekspresi ketakutan seperti itu, makanya aku suka menakut-nakutinya. Wajahnya benar-benar imut dan polos.

"benarkah? Bagaimana jika tidak enak?" tanya eunhyuk.

Sebenarnya eomma ku tidak mempermasalahkan rasanya karena ia tahu kalau eunhyuk tidak ahli dalam memasak, aku yang menceritakannya.

"ummm bagaimana ya" aku mencoba berpikir. Ah aku ada ide

"hukumannya kau harus menciumku minimal 5 kali dalam sehari" bagus kan ide ku

Tukk

Eunhyuk memukulku dengan buku resep yang dia bawa.

"dasar pervert"

TBC

Miaaaaaaaaaan... buat reader yang nunggu lama ff ini. Sebulan ini aku benar-benar gak mood buat lanjutin ff yang satu ini. Niatnya pengen hiatus waktu itu tapi tanggung tinggal dikit lagi jadi aku paksain deh buat di lanjutin. Ini juga akibat desakan sahabat ku yang setiap ketemu nanyain kapan ff ini dilanjutin. Jadi maaf kalo jelek ff ya. Mungkin next chapter bakal end. MUNGKIN. Untuk bocoran nanti bakal ada bonus chapter yang isinya eunhyuk side. Jadi eunhyuk yang menceritakannya tapi Cuma one shoot.

Sekali lagi mian mian mian hehhehe

Oke Jangan lupa riview biar aku semangat lanjutinnya.


	11. Chapter 11

I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL CHAPTER 11

Cast : Donghae , Eunhyuk

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : GS, bahasa gak sesuai EYD

Eunhyuk terlihat sibuk membersihkan ayam sejak tadi. Hampir setengah jam dia habiskan hanya membersihkan ayam saja. Apa memang selama itu? entahlah.

"hyukkie" panggilku

"Hm.."

"memang kau ingin masak apa?" tanyaku

Eunhyuk berbalik mengahadapku.

"itu,, aku ingin membuat sup ayam gingseng" jawab eunhyuk agak ragu

"kau yakin bisa?" tanyaku sedikit tidak percaya. Aku tidak yakin Eunhyuk dapat memasak itu, menurut pengalamanku selama ini masakan eunhyuk rasanya.. yah kalian tahulah.

"tentu saja, minggu kemarin eomma mengajarkanku membuat sup ini"

"ok, tapi ingat hukuman mu hyukkie"

"andwe.. itu hukuman sepihak mu, aku tidak mau"

"kau harus mau"

"andwe" Eunhyuk masih tetap tidak mau. Memang apa susahnya sih menciumku hanya 5 kali dalam sehari.

"pokoknya harus, titik" putusku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang pasti mengoceh didapur.

Aku berjalan ke arah kamarku yang terletak dilantai 2. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan langsung duduk di depan komputer. Aku ingin mencari resep di internet takut eunhyuk ternyata tidak bisa memasaknya.

Setelah dapat dan mencetaknya aku pun turun menghampiri eunhyuk.

Sesampainya di dapur aku melihat eunhyuk sedang memotong sayuran, aku pun menghampirinya.

"ini" kusodorkan kertas resep yang aku dapat tadi.

"apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"resep, takutnya kau lupa resepnya" jelasku.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"wae? "

"kau benar-benar tidak percaya kalau aku bisa masak sup ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil cemberut.

"bukannya begitu, aku hanya ingin membantu"

"huh,,aku bisa masak sup ini Lee Donghae" lalu dia berbalik dan mengambil lobak di plastik belanjaan kami tadi.

"kalau kau ingin membantu, potong saja lobak ini nde" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan lobak besar itu padaku.

"ini" Eunhyuk menyodorkan sesendok sup yang sudah dibuatnya.

"otthe?" tanyanya.

Aneh, rasanya benar-benar enak berbeda sekali dengan masakan biasanya. Rasanya benar-benar lezat. Aku diam sejenak, membuat Eunhyuk penasaran.

"hmm" gumamku

"otthe hae-ah? Enak apa tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"enak"jawabku

"jeongmal?"

"ne, ini benar-benar enak"

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang.

"tapi kenapa kalau kau masak buatku selalu tidak enak?"

"eoh itu,, aku hanya bisa masak ini saja. Kalau masakan lain aku tidak bisa"

"ya sudah ayo siapkan dimeja, sebentar lagi eomma akan datang"

"selesai" teriak eunhyuk senang.

"hae" panggil eunhyuk

"ne?"

"kau yakin masakan nya enak"

"tidak juga"

"yakk..hae-ah?"

"ya liat saja nanti reaksi eomma dan appa. Kalau mereka tidak suka siap-siap hukuman mu hyukkie"

"dasar pervert, aku yakin masakan ku enak. Kalau ternyata mereka suka masakan ku kau juga akan dapat hukuman dariku"

"baiklah, aku siap menciummu 5 kali dalam sehari" aku tersenyum senang.

"bukan itu hukumannya"

"lalu?" tanyaku

"liat saja nanti"

Teettt..tett

Bel rumahku berbunyi.

"nah itu pasti eomma dan appa"

"hah..ottoke hae-ah? Aku benar-benar gugup"

"kajja"

"bagaimana kalau mereka tidak suka padaku? Masa aku dan kau harus putus lagi"

"mereka pasti akan suka padamu" aku mencoba meyakinkan eunhyuk. eunhyuk memang terlihat sangat gugup.

aku membuka pintu sedangkan eunhyuk berdiri dibelakangku.

cklek..

"Donghae" eomma langsung memelukku. Eommaku memangs elalu begini kalau dia berpergian jauh. Eomma dan appa pun masuk ke rumah.

"ini" ucap eomma saat melihat eunhyuk.

"dia hyukkie eomma" jelasku.

"annyeonghasseo ahjumma" sapa Eunhyuk ramah.

"waaahH..kyeopta" eomma langsung memeluk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terlihar kaget dengan reaksi eommaku.

"eomma sudah, ayo kita makan aku sudah lapar menunggu kalian" aku mencoba lepaskan pelukan eomma pada.

"dia benar-benar cantik hae-ah, hyukkie kau harus jadi menantu kami ne?"

"eh?" ucap eunhyuk kaget.

Dasar eomma, apa dia lupa kalau kami masih sekolah.

"sudahlah eomma, ayo kita ke dapur" aku mendorong badan eommaku kedepan dan aku menarik tangan eunhyuk berjalan ke dapur.

Eunhyuk terlihat gugup saat eomma dan appa mulai mencicipi masakannya.

"enak" appa yang pertama memberi komentar.

"benar, ini sangat enak hyukkie" tambah eomma.

"khamsammida" ucap Eunhyuk senang.

"tapi kata hae masakan sangat tidak enak" Eunhyuk langsung menatap kearahku, aku hanya tersenyum kaku. Dasar eomma cerewet.

"karena ini buat ahjumma jadi aku sungguh-sungguh memasaknya" jawab Eunhyuk.

"benarkah, terima kasih ne.. kau jangan memanggil ahjumma panggil saja eomma ne"

"ne, eomma"

Setelah acara makan malam tadi, aku mengajak Eunhyuk untuk berkeliling rumahku. Sedangkan eommaku sudah pergi kekamar katanya dia ingin istirahat.

"hae aku benar-benar senang"

"aku juga senang, eomma dan appa sangat menyukaimu"

Cklek

"ini?"

"ini kamarku, ayo masuk" aku dan Eunhyuk pun masuk ke kamarku.

"rapi dan..itu?" Eunhyuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di meja sampir tempat tiduku.

Eunhyuk mendekatinya dan mengambil barang tersebut.

"hae-ah..ini?"

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"fotomu" jawabku. Barang yang Eunhyuk ambil tadi adalah sebuah bingkai yang terdapat foto dirinya. Dulu aku pernah memfotonya diam-diam jadi pasti dia sangat kaget saat tahu aku memiliki foto dirinya.

Difoto tersebut ada 4 foto, yang pertama saat eunhyuk sedang tersenyum senang, yang kedua saat dia sedang tertawa, yang ketiga saat dia sedang makan, dan terakhir saat dia tertidur di perpustakaan.

" kapan kau mengambilnya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"tentu saja diam-diam aku mengambilnya, kau kan bodoh makanya tidak merasakan kalau ada yang memotretmu" ejekku

Mata Eunhyuk terlihat berkaca-kaca. Apa dia marah aku bilang bodoh.

"hey jangan menangis, aku hanya bercanda bilang kau bodoh. Jangan menangis ne" aku mengusap air mata nya.

"hiks..hiks" isak Eunhyuk

"jangan menangis ne, aku minta maaf"

"bodoh" ucap eunhyuk pelan.

"mwo?" tanyaku

"bodoh..bodoh..bodoh.. Lee Donghae bodoh, aku mengangis karena terharu. Dasar tidak peka"

Owh ternyata itu, aku benar-benar berpikir dia marah padaku.

"kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi, kau tambah jelek kalau begitu"

Eunhyuk mulai tidak menangis lagi.

"ayo kuantar pulang, sudah malam"

Aku dan Eunhyuk sedang berada digarasi. Aku ingin mengantar Eunhyuk dengan motor saja.

"hae, pulangnya tidak usah naik motor ne" kata Eunhyuk saat aku ingin mengeluarkan motor dari garasi.

"wae?"

"aku ingin naik bus saja"

"baiklah, kajja"

Aku dan Eunhyuk pun keluar dari rumah dan berjalan ke halte dekat rumahku.

"kau takut naik motor?" tanyaku saat kami dijalan.

"ani, aku hanya ingin naik bus saja. Di bus banyak kenangan kau dan aku" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Memang benar apa yang Eunhyuk katakan, hampir setiap hari aku dan Eunhyuk naik bus. Aku menggenggam tangan nya erat dan eunhyuk membalasnya tidak kalah erat.

"hae aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya kau ada disini dan sedang menggenggam tangaku"

"aku juga, ternyata aku bisa jatuh cinta pada yeoja aneh sepertimu"

"hae, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne"

"tentu saja, berpisah denganmu kemarin membuatku gila hyukkie" aku memcium genggaman tangan kami.

"gomawo" ucap eunhyuk sambil meletakkan kepalanya dibahuku.

Bus pun datang dan kami berdua pun naik.

"kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Eunhyuk saat aku mengantarnya sampai depan rumahnya saja.

"ini sudah malam, lain kali saja" jawabku.

"cepat kau masuh, udara semakin dingin" aku menyruh Eunhyuk untuk masuh kedalam rumahnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, dan berbalik untuk masuk kedalam. Tapi baru 5 detik dia sudah berbalik lagi padaku.  
"Donghae" panggilnya pelan.

"ne, ada apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"kau masih punya hukuman?"

"hukuman?"

"bukankah kau janji kalau eomma dan appa mu senang dengan masakanku kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku" jelas Eunhyuk.

"oh itu, baiklah kau iingin menghukumku apa?"

"memukul kepalamu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"mwo?"

"cepat pejamkan matamu" kata Eunhyuk semangat.

"yak hyukkie,, kau tega memukul namjachingumu yang tampan ini"

"kajja tutup matamu, kapan lagi aku bisa memukul kepalamu hehehe"

"hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk menutup mataku dengan telapak tangannya. Aku hanya pasrah. Padahal tadi mesra-mesraan, kenapa dia jadi ingat tentang hukuman itu.

Agak lama aku menunggu pukulan darinya. Namun aku terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang menempel dibibirku, sesuatu yang lembut dan aku sangat mengenalnya karena akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan itu.

Eunhyuk menciumku, aku tahu itu. hanya kecupan singkat darinya. Lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari mataku. Kami sama-sama terdiam dan akhirnya tangan kiriku menarik pinggangnya dan tangan sebelah kananku menarik tengkuk lehernya. aku mempersatukan bibir kami, menarik tengkuknya lebih dalam ciuman kami. Tak lama akhirnya eunhyuk membalasa ciumanku.

**Flashback end**

Itu adalah kenangan yang paling indah bagiku, hari dimana aku memperkenalkan Eunhyuk dengan kedua orang tuaku. Aku melirik jam di dinding, ternyata sudah jam 3 pagi. aku harus segera tidur besok ada jadwal kuliah pagi. setelah meletakkan handphone di meja samping ranjang kami, aku pun mulai mencoba untuk tidur.

Sinar matahari menggangu tidur singkatku. Cepat sekali pagi, aku merasa tidak tidur. Eh tunggu, ada yang bergerak dibalik selimutku. Aku langsung mendudukan badanku, dan kaget melihat gundukan disampingku. Jangan-jangan?

Perlahan aku membuka selimut yang menutupi gundukan tersebut. Benar dugaan ku, ternyata digundukan tersebur seseorang yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur beberapa malam ini, sesorang yang membuatku galau seharian, dan seseorang yang membuatku merindukannya sampai gila. Lee Hyukjae-ku. Eunhyuk disampingku sedang tertidur dengan wajah polos dan cantiknya. Rasanya aku ingin menerjangnya saat ini. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya sampai dia berteriak marah karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

Tapi sabar Lee Donghae, dia harus dapat hukuman atas apa yang dia lakukan padamu seminggu ini. Aku bangun dari ranjang, dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah setengah jam ku habiskan untuk mandi, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengka ke kampus. Eunhyuk masih tidur diranjang. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia tidak tidur dari aku bangun tadi. Makanya aku diamkan saja.

"aku akan ke kampus"

Eunhyuk langsung bangun dan duduk, rambutnya terlihat berantakan.

"hae-ah"

Aku menghiaraukannya, dan berjalan kearah lemari unutk mengambil jam tangaku. Setelah dapat dan memakainya aku berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar.

Drap..drapp

Eunhyuk dengan cepat berjalan kearahku dan berdiri tepat diambang pintu kamar.

"donghae-ah"

Oh tidak, dia memang ingin menggodaku. Lihat pakaian yang dipakainya. Dia hanya memakai kemeja putihku dan celana yang sangat pendek serta rambutnya yang berantakan seperti itu. rangan nya ingin aku menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"lee Donghae" ucap eunhyuk lagi dengan suara pelannya.

Aku masih mengacuhkan nya.

"oppa~" akhirnya panggilan itu keluar juga. Panggilan khusus jika ada sesuatu.

Eunhyuk mendekat kearahku, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan akhirnya dia mengecup bibirku. Aku masih bertahan mengacuhkannya.

Dia masih berusaha menggodaku, mengecup beberapa kali bibirku, dan akhirnya melumat bibirku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku pun menjatuhkan tas kuliaku lalu mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman darinya. Eunhyuk tersenyum disela-sela ciuman kami. Dasar naughty hyukkie.

Aku membawanya keranjang kami lalu melanjutkan aktivitas yang sudah dimulainya.

Stelah mengahabiskan 3 jam melepaskan rasa rindu kami berdua. Aku dan eunhyuk tiduran diranjang kami.

"hae"

"hmm" jawabku sambil menciumi tangannya.

"jeongmal bogoshippo"

"aku juga, saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

Bibir kami pun menyatu kembali, sepertinya 3 jam tidak cukup untuk melepaskan rasa rindu ini, ini akan mengahabiskan seharian penuh. Selamat menikmati hukuman mu hyukkie.

**END**

Akhirnya end juga, buat yang belum jelas bagaimana eunhyuk bisa ada kamar hae, nanti akan aku jelaskan di ff selanjutnya yang hyuk side.

Mian kalau ending nya jelek, tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader.

Tunggu ff ku selanjutnya ne..^_^


End file.
